<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heartfelt oath by valkyriepilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707703">heartfelt oath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriepilot/pseuds/valkyriepilot'>valkyriepilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimilix Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre final battle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriepilot/pseuds/valkyriepilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimilix Week 2020 Day One/Day Five: Firsts/Confessions</p><p> <br/>The night before the final battle, Dimitri knows that rest will not find him. But Felix does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimilix Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heartfelt oath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day one of Dimilix Week! I'm so excited to be participating even though so far only have two (technically three) days of fics done.</p><p>I combined the prompts for day one and day five together because this idea fit so perfectly for both.</p><p>I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri stands on the edge of their camp, gazing to where the city of Enbarr looms in the distance. It's late into the night, and although Dedue has already asked him several times to get some sleep, Dimitri knows he'll get no rest this night. A warm breeze tousles his hair lightly, so different from Faerghus.</p><p>Depending on how the events of the next day play out, Dimitri may never see his kingdom again.</p><p>That thought doesn't bother him. But the idea that his friends may not make it home is nigh unacceptable. He knows he can't dwell on the what ifs and that he has to focus on winning the coming battles, and this night is his last chance to clear his head.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" A voice says sharply from behind. Dimitri glances over his shoulder, surprised to see Felix approaching him.</p><p>"I should ask the same of you," Dimitri replies, turning to face the frowning swordsman. "I just needed some air, please go rest."</p><p>Felix rolls his eyes and takes the next couple steps to stand at Dimitri's side, gazing out at the horizon. The moonlight illuminates his face, highlighting every sharp angle, and Dimitri finds himself captivated.</p><p>Dimitri has always found Felix to be handsome, but seldom allowed himself the pleasure of acknowledging the attraction. He's positive that the feelings would not be appreciated, given that Felix's own feelings toward him are immediately obvious. The fact that their friendship is slowly beginning to mend is more than he could ever wish for. More than he deserves, maybe.</p><p>"If you have something to say, say it," Felix says, not even turning to face him. "I can hear you thinking too hard."</p><p>"No, it's nothing," Dimitri says quickly. "There is just a lot to think about before tomorrow."</p><p>"That's true enough," Felix concedes. Something in his face shifts, and he crosses his arms. "The professor already has everything planned for tomorrow. There's no point in you staying up all night worrying about it."</p><p>Dimitri feels the corner of his mouth twitch upward. Felix may not be as direct with his concerns as Dedue, but his sentiments are obvious to those who truly know him. "I do trust our professor, but I'm afraid I won't be able to find much rest tonight. You should get some sleep yourself, I apologize for keeping you up."</p><p>Felix scowls and he turns his head to fix him with a stern look. "If you're so set on being awake, I don't see why I shouldn't be as well."</p><p>"Felix-"</p><p>"Cut it out. I can tell you're worrying so just say something about it," Felix says, amber eyes flashing as he turns fully to face him. "The last thing any of us need is you being caught up in your own head. Just tell me."</p><p>It's almost astonishing how well Felix can read him. Dimitri lets out a soft breath.</p><p>"Anything can happen tomorrow. There's a high probability of at least one of us losing our lives. Too many already have." Dimitri closes his eyes, trying to rid his mind of the faces of the lost. "We've lost enough but there's no avoiding it. Even your father, Felix, I'm so-"</p><p>"Don't," Felix cuts him off, taking a step forward so he's right in Dimitri's space. "We've had enough senseless death in this war, it's true. I've lost more than I ever wanted to. So-" Felix grabs a handful of Dimitri's cloak and yanks him down so they're face to face. "I'm not going to allow them to take anyone else away from me. I'll do whatever it takes, to keep the people I care about safe."</p><p>Dimitri can only stare into Felix's eyes, this eye contact something Felix would usually avoid at all costs. He thinks he can understand why. This close he can see the faint waver in his eyes, betraying his deeper worry. He places his hand over where Felix clutches his cloak.</p><p>"I can't promise my own safety, but I'll be sure to defend all of you to my best ability," he says softly. But to his surprise this only makes Felix's brow furrow further in frustration.</p><p>"I'm not going to lose you, Dimitri," Felix almost growls, pulling him the last couple inches closer as their lips meet.</p><p>Dimitri freezes. His mind must have wandered, or maybe he was actually sleeping like Dedue told him to. This could only be a pleasant dream. Felix's eyes are closed, and he's leaning into him like it's all he could want. He looks radiant.</p><p>His hesitation costs him the chance to reciprocate, and Felix pulls away with his face tinted red. Dimitri misses his touch immediately.</p><p>"I wasn't planning on saying this now," Felix admits quietly. "But if you're going to go charging out on the field with every intent to die, I suppose I have to. I... love you. I'm going to stay by your side and make sure you make it back in one piece."</p><p>"Felix... I-..." Dimitri stammers like a fool, completely unbecoming of the king he should be. "Of course, I must tell you I feel the same way. But, I truly thought you hated me…"</p><p>Felix's eyes flick back up to his. "I can't say that's not true. I did hate you, but I loved you all the same. Emotions are... complicated."</p><p>"I can't say I understand, completely," Dimitri hedges. He reaches out hesitantly, taking Felix's hand gingerly in his own and marveling when he doesn't pull away. "But if you'll have me, I'll gladly be by your side."</p><p>"Idiot," Felix shakes his head, but it doesn't hide the way his mouth tilts up into a faint smile. "I'll explain myself better once we get back to Fhirdiad. So you have to survive, alright?"</p><p>There's still the dark thoughts in the back of his head, telling him that surely one of their deaths awaits them on the battlefield. But somehow he can't deny this man anything. He raises Felix's hand and places a light kiss against his fingers. "We both must live then."</p><p>Felix squeezes his hand once, and then pulls away, taking a step back. "Then come get some rest. If you don't want to sleep then you can keep me company."</p><p>Dimitri follows behind him as Felix leads the way towards the king's tent. He doesn't manage to sleep, just as he'd feared, but lying beside Felix provides more rest than he could have hoped for regardless.</p><p>He allows himself to think of a happy future, just this once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you liked it, it would mean a lot to me if you would leave a comment. It really encourages me to keep writing and improving!</p><p>You can follow me on twitter @EphemeraBlossom and hopefully you'll see updates for my other dimilix fix works :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>